<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You were my impossible love by alexakeler34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615073">You were my impossible love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexakeler34/pseuds/alexakeler34'>alexakeler34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexakeler34/pseuds/alexakeler34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was always complicated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Luthor &amp; Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You were my impossible love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Lena was surprised to see who her great love was at her door after so many broken things between them, because she always thought that her life would be better having her. He looks at her nonchalantly and lets her in.</p><p> </p><p>AR: I ask you as a friend</p><p>LL: we are not friends.</p><p>AR: We were and we were much more than friends, sor knows that I never had a serious relationship because you are still engraved on my skin. I have not managed to erase you and I have fallen into so many beds trying to forget you and in the end I lost my soul.</p><p>LL: save yourself you broke my heart and destroyed my soul, you knew what that necklace meant to me, it was the only part that connected me to my mother. But you knew what you meant to me, you knew that I would face Liliam without hesitation for you and have a life together.</p><p>AR: You think I never really regretted it, Lena, you were everything I wanted and I didn't see the opportunity to save my father and I didn't think, I knew it hurt you, but he was my dad. She cries bitterly as she takes straight from the bottle and sits on the floor, Lena follows her, takes off her jacket and ties her sleeves.</p><p>LL: well, it consoles me that you are as miserable as I am - he laughs bitterly-<br/>
LL: You remember when we said we were going on a research trip, just to have romantic getaways.</p><p>AR: how to forget them if that's how I discovered that Lena Luthor is afraid of airplanes, but loves to drive them, but more when I distracted you with my fingers and my mouth.</p><p>Lena chokes on the wishky and looks at Andrea and remembers how sweet and soft her lips were.</p><p>LL: why did you really knock on my door</p><p>AR: I just wanted to apologize and maybe I don't dream of a second chance since you called me to sell me Catco. That by the way you are a damn opportunist, you sold it to me more expensive than what you spent for it, always wanting to make me pay more.</p><p>Lena laughs at her comment and at her memories<br/>
Andrea takes off her coat and shoes.</p><p>LL: like when I made you pay for the microscope that I asked you for from Saint Valentine and it was not the one that I wanted and I made you pay the most expensive.<br/>
AR: you know I still have it</p><p>LL: -Lena looks at her incredulously- lie !!!</p><p>AR: reminds me that you loved me</p><p>The atmosphere becomes tense and loaded Lena takes the bottle from him and begins to drink<br/>
Then look at Andrea</p><p>LL: and if we remember old times</p><p>Lena kisses Andrea surprisingly, she is amazed while Lena hangs herself on her, Andrea responds to the hard and dirty kiss.</p><p>AR: Lena wait wait</p><p>LL: I don't want to think, I just want to feel, I promise that tomorrow we will give him a first and last name and solve the problems, but now just fuck me hard and strong.</p><p>AR: I don't want to be just a powder Lena - grab Lena by the hair - I want to be more and I will convince you now - he kisses Lena hard as he rips her shirt, kisses Lena's neck and goes down to her breasts.</p><p>AR: I always loved them, they are so soft and delicate - she kisses them with devotion, while biting her right nipple - very beautiful</p><p>LL: are you talking to me or my boobs?</p><p>AR: with them not with you, you don't even like me</p><p>LL: hahahahaha if Jack what you say.</p><p>Andrea opens Lena's pants and continues kissing her neck, ¨ God how I miss being with you, you are so delicious and rich mmmmmm.</p><p>LL: Andi make me yours, take me to my bed.</p><p>Love Scene Next Chapter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>